Anniversary 3rd?
by Ha Ni Oh
Summary: Kyungsoo yang beberapa hari itu merasa kesepian, sedangkan Jongin yang sudah menyiapkan surprise present untuk Kyungsoo sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya, dan untuk memperingati hari jadi mereka. Apa kejutan itu? / KyungsooxJongin / Boys Love / Fluff / Oneshoot / SPECIAL KAISOO DAY /


**Anniversary 3rd**

**By : Ha Ni Oh**

Summary : Kyungsoo yang malam itu merasa kesepian, sedangkan Jongin yang sudah menyiapkan _surprise present _untuk Kyungsoo sebagai hadiah ulang tahunnya dan untuk memperingati hari jadi mereka. Apa kejutan itu?

**Cast : (KyungsooxJongin)**

**Other Cast : All member EXO**

**Rated : T**

**Genre : Romance**

**Warning : Typos, Fluff, Boys Love **

**DON'T LIKE? DON'T READ!**

Happy Reading~

* * *

><p>Menunggu comeback setelah libur natal itu memang menyebalkan. Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mem-<em>pout<em>kan bibirnya tiap kali dia mengingat bahwa dirinya sangatlah bosan. Saat itu, di _dorm_ hanya ada Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun. Yang lainnya seperti Suho, Sehun, Kai, dan Xiumin sedang di London karena ada _job _disana. Sedangkan Lay dan Tao sedang pulang ke kampung halaman mereka.

Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo merasa tidak enak badan dan sangat lemas. Bahkan Chen, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun tidak peduli padanya. Tiap kali Kyungsoo sakit, Jongin selalu ada 24 jam untuknya, tapi pada kenyataannya Jongin tidak sedang bersamanya dan merawatnya. "_Jongin~ kapan kau pulang? Aku rindu padamu. Seandainya saja kau disini._"

.

"Kyung, kau baik-baik saja? Kenapa wajahmu terlihat pucat? Kau sakit?" tanya Chanyeol—dengan berdiri di depan kulkas sambil mengambil air mineral.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Hanya saja kepalaku sedikit pusing." jawab Kyungsoo setengah limbung.

Chanyeol mencoba menyentuh dahi Kyungsoo. "Kau sedikit hangat. Kau yakin tidak apa-apa?"

"Ada apa denganmu, Park Chanyeol. Tadi saja kau berlagak tidak peduli padaku, sekarang mengapa tiba-tiba kau peduli? Sudahlah~ aku tidak apa-apa." jawab Kyungsoo—alhasil membuat Chanyeol takut dan sedikit jaga jarak dengan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, aku minta maaf atas apa yang terjadi. Tapi sungguh, aku tidak ada maksud untuk tidak peduli padamu." kata Chanyeol—sangat tulus.

"Ne. Aku sudah memaafkanmu. Biarkan aku istirahat. Aku ke kamar dulu." pamit Kyungsoo setelah dia meminum obatnya. Chanyeol menjawab dengan anggukan kepalanya.

.

Belum lima menit Kyungsoo tidur, sudah ada saja yang menganggu tidurnya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan ketiga _beagle line _itu—Chen, Chanyeol, Baekhyun. "_Oh ayolah teman-teman._"

Kyungsoo hendak berdiri untuk mencoba menghentikan kegaduhan yang dibuat oleh ketiga temannya itu, tetapi dia terlalu lemas. Untuk bangun saja susah, apalagi untuk berdiri. Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo kembali tidur diatas _bed_-nya dan mencoba tidak peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan oleh Chen, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun. Bersamaan dengan Kyungsoo yang tertidur, berhentilah juga aksi yang dilakukan ketiga _beagle_ tersebut.

"Teman-teman, coba dengarkan aku. Untuk hari ini saja, kita tidak membuat gaduh _dorm _ini. Kyungsoo sakit dan malam ini ulang tahunnya. Jadi jangan buat Kyungsoo makin merasa bosan di hari ulang tahunnya." interupsi Chanyeol.

"Kyungsoo sakit? Mengapa dia hanya memberitahumu saja? Sudahkah kau menghubungi Jongin?" tanya Chen.

"Entahlah, tadi aku ke dapur terus aku melihat Kyungsoo mengambil obat di kotak P3K milik Suho hyung. Akhirnya aku menanyakan padanya apa yang terjadi. Dan begitulah, ternyata dia sakit. Jongin belum kuhubungi, aku takut dia khawatir. Kan kalian tahu sendiri bagaimana sifat dia terhadap Kyungsoo. Bisa-bisa dia nekat pulang meskipun _job_-nya disana belum selesai." jawab Chanyeol.

"Kalau kau tak mau menghubungi Jongin, biar aku saja yang menghubunginya." kata Baekhyun.

"Tunggu Ba—" Belum sempat Chanyeol menyelesaikan kata-katanya, Baekhyun sudah men-_dial _nomor Jongin dan menghubunginya.

"Anyeong Jongin~ maaf hyung mengganggumu. Disini, hyung hanya ingin memberitahumu bahwa sekarang Kyungsoo-mu lagi sakit. Tapi tenanglah, disini kami merawatnya kok. Jadi, kau jangan nekat untuk pulang hanya karena ingin merawatnya ya. Kasihan Suho hyung dan lainnya jika harus pulang hanya demi mengantarmu untuk merawat Kyungsoo. Baiklah~ _pai-pai _Jongin. Nikmatilah pekerjaanmu." tutup Baekhyun di telepon.

Chanyeol tak menyangka jika Baekhyun akan berkata seperti itu pada Jongin. Dia mengira bahwa Baekhyun akan mengatakan pada Jongin sebaliknya. Mengerti tindakan kekasihnya itu—Baekhyun, Chanyeol tersenyum. Tersenyum sangat tampan. Chanyeol mendekati Baekhyun dan memeluknya dengan penuh kehangatan.

"Baby~ itu hebat. Aku bangga padamu." kata Chanyeol sambil mengecup bibir Baekhyun cukup lama.

Chen yang melihat kemesraan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun merasa iri. Dia merasa kesepian karena tidak adanya sosok hyung namjachingunya—Xiumin itu disini. "Yak kalian berdua. Jangan bermesraan di depanku."

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun segera melanjutkan kegiatan mereka di dalam kamarnya—yang sempat tertunda oleh Chen dan tinggalah Chen di ruangan itu dalam kesendirian.

* * *

><p><strong>London – 05.00 a.m<strong>

Jongin terus terbangun semenjak Baekhyun menghubunginya. Dia khawatir tentang keadaan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa bersalah meninggalkan Kyungsoo kalau tahu pada akhirnya Kyungsoo—namjachingu-nya sakit. Dia terus melirik jam kecil di meja nakas hotel tempatnya menginap. "_Sekarang pukul 05.00. Aku harus pulang. Aku harus memberitahu Suho hyung tentang semua ini._" Dia segera keluar dari kamarnya, menutup pintu kamarnya dengan sedikit tergesa-gesa. Dalam pikirannya hanya ada Kyungsoo … Kyungsoo … Kyungsoo …

"Duak! Duak! Duak! Suho hyung, buka pintunya. Ada yang ingin aku bicarakan." teriak Jongin sambil mengetuk pintu kamar Suho dengan sangat keras.

Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok Suho yang masih terlihat kumal tapi tetap tampan. "Ada apa sih? Kau tahu, ini masih jam 05.00 pagi, sudah membangunkanku dan kau juga mengetuk pintu kamarku sangat keras. Jika aku tidak segera membuka pintu, pasti pintu ini akan rusak dan aku akan kena denda karena sudah menghancurkan pintu kamar hotel ini. Padahal kau pelakunya, bukan aku." maki Suho yang penuh panjang lebar.

"Mianhae. Aku janji hyung, aku hanya melakukan ini sekali saja dan tidak akan mengulanginya. Setelah Jongin meminta maaf pada Suho, dia segera mengatakan tujuan dia datang kesana. "Hyung, aku akan pulang setelah ini dengan penerbangan kilat menuju ke Seoul."

"Apa? Kau gila. _Job _kita disini belum selesai. Jangan bermain-main terus Jongin. Sudah, segera bersiap-siap sana. Setelah ini kita akan ada _job _lagi." kata Suho.

"Hyung, aku tidak main-main. Aku serius. Kyungsoo hyung sakit, aku harus pulang dan merawatnya. Lagipula, malam ini ulang tahunnya, aku tidak mau membuatnya kecewa karena di hari ulang tahunnya aku tidak ada disana. Di sampingnya."

Suho yang akhirnya mendapat penjelasan dari Jongin berubah menjadi sedih. Dia tahu sekali—sangat tahu bahwa _maknae _tan di depannya ini benar-benar khawatir pada Kyungsoo. Segera dipeluknya Jongin, menyalurkan kedamaian layaknya _angel_—sama seperti namanya. Suho.

"Baiklah. Kau boleh pulang setelah ini. Tapi, segera setelah sampai _dorm_, hubungi aku tentang keadaan Kyungsoo. Aku, Sehun, dan Xiumin akan menyusulmu setelah _job _terakhir kita ini tuntas." ujar Suho.

"Gomawo hyung, jeongmal gomawo. Aku akan bersiap-siap dulu. Sampai jumpa di Seoul hyung.

.

Sebelum menuju ke bandara yang masih sekitar dua jam lagi, Jongin mengunjungi terlebih dahulu toko yang menjual aneka bunga. Disana dia membeli sebuket mawar putih sebagai rasa kasih sayang dan cinta yang tulus kepada Kyungsoo.

Setelah puas mendapatkan mawar putih, Jongin melesak pergi mengujungi toko kue yang letaknya di seberang toko bunga itu. Dia membeli dua kue ukuran besar, yang di sisi kanan kirinya sudah dihiasi pita-pita cantik supaya terkesan menarik. Satu kue tertulis "SAENGIL CHUKKAE DO KYUNGSOO" dengan di kelilingi 23 lilin sama seperti umurnya. Sedangkan satu kue lagi tertulis "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY 3RD, BABY" dengan di tengah kue itu dihiasi cream dengan gambar Jongin dan Kyungsoo. Jongin puas dengan desain kue itu.

Segera dia menuju ke kunjungan terakhirnya, yaitu ke tempat toko souvenir yang menjual berbagai hadiah menarik untuk bisa dibawa pulang. Tanpa pikir panjang, Jongin memilih souvenir-souvenir itu berupa boneka Pororo dan Krong, cincin, jam tangan, dan gelang couple serta baju dan sepatu couple untuk dipakai mereka berdua—tentu saja Kyungsoo dan Jongin. Sudah satu jam, tinggal satu jam lagi. Setelah membayar souvenir-souvenir itu, Jongin berangkat ke bandara, karena perjalanan dari toko souvenir menuju ke bandara cukup jauh.

* * *

><p><strong>Seoul, 21.00 p.m<strong>

Kyungsoo terbangun dari tidur panjangnya setelah tadi dia merasa pusing. Dibukanya pintu kamarnya dan yang dia lihat hanya-lah ruangan kosong. "_Kemana yang lain?_". Kyungsoo menelusuri ruangan-ruangan yang lain tapi hasilnya tetap sama—kosong. Tiba-tiba pintu _dorm _terbuka menampilkan sosok Chen, Chanyeol, dan Baekhyun—yang diikuti Lay dan Tao di belakang mereka.

"Kalian darimana saja?" rupanya Kyungsoo belum sadar dengan kehadiran Lay dan Tao.

"Kyungsoo~ kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana keadanmu, sudah lebih baik?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Ya, aku rasa sekarang sudah jauh lebih baik daripada yang tadi." Ketika mengatakan itu, mata Kyungsoo menelusuri seluruh ruangan dan tanpa sengaja matanya menatap dua sosok manusia yang berdiri di belakang Chen. "Siapa mereka?"

Sontak Chen, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun mengikuti arah pandang Kyungsoo yang rupanya tertuju pada Lay dan Tao. Kembali suara Kyungsoo menginterupsi.

"Bukankah itu Lay hyung dengan … Tao ya?" buru-buru Kyungsoo berlari dan memeluk kedua orang yang beberapa hari ini tidak ditemuinya.

"Hai Kyungsoo. Bagaimana kabarmu, eoh? Kudengar, kau sedang sakit. Jadi aku dan Tao segera mencari penerbangan ke Seoul untuk bisa pulang dan membantu merawatmu." Kyungsoo merasa terharu dan jujur dia sedikit menetaskan air matanya mendengar ucapan Lay, hyung-nya.

"Hyung~ bogoshippeo. Jangan cemaskan aku lagi. Sekarang aku sudah baik-baik saja. Lihat." kata Kyungsoo dibalik sedikit tangisannya.

'Ting tong … Ting tong …'

Suara bel pintu _dorm _kembali berbunyi. Dan setelah terbuka, sekarang terlihat menampilkan sosok Suho, Sehun dan Xiumin. "KAMI PULANG~" teriak ketiga sosok itu bebarengan.

"Kyung, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tanya Suho. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

"Hai hyung~ kau sehat?" kali ini Sehun yang bertanya.

"Kyungsoo-ya, kau sudah sehat rupanya." kata Xiumin dengan memeluk Kyungsoo sangat erat.

Betapa bahagianya Kyungsoo malam ini. Semua member-membernya pulang dengan mengkhawatirkan keadaannya. Kali ini Kyungsoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan tangisannya lagi. Kyungsoo menangis begitu kencang karena saking bahagianya. Setelah cukup puas menangis, Kyungsoo teringat sosok lain yang satu-satunya belum menanyakan keadaannya. Ya. Orang itu adalah Jongin. Kyungsoo segera mendekati Suho yang masih melepaskan rasa rindunya kepada kekasihnya—Lay.

"Suho hyung, dimana Jongin? Memangnya kalian tidak pulang dengan penerbangan yang sama?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Aku tidak tahu. Kukira dia sudah datang lebih dahulu, karena kami memang tidak naik penerbangan yang sama." jawab Suho sedikit cemas.

Kyungsoo takut. Takut kalau Jongin sedang terjadi sesuatu. Dia buru-buru masuk ke kamarnya, mengambil jaketnya, dan akan segera menyusul Jongin di bandara. Kyungsoo mungkin jatuh kalau saja dia tidak menjauh dari pintu _dorm _itu, karena sosok Jongin-lah yang membuka pintu itu dan alhasil sekarang Jongin berada di depannya.

"Baby~ masuklah. Jangan susul aku. Sekarang aku sudah pulang. Aku di depanmu. Aku rindu padamu. Aku khawatir padamu." Jongin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Jongin—aku …"

"Ssstt~ tenanglah. Sekarang kau sudah lebih baik. Aku senang kau tidak sakit lagi. Aku janji hyung, aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu. Kau tahu, aku seperti orang mati karena aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa ketika kamu sakit disini. Bahkan, aku tidak tidur sedikitpun. Aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." ucap Jongin sambil terus mengecup bagian wajah Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo menangis lagi. Kali ini tangisan yang benar-benar membuatnya orang yang paling beruntung karena di cintai oleh Jongin dan menjadi namjachingu-nya. Member-member yang lain juga terharu ikut menyaksikan romantisme yang terjadi pada kedua namja itu. Jam menunjukkan pukul 00.00. Tiba-tiba Jongin memegang tangan lembut Kyungsoo. Di keluarkannya cincin—yang Jongin beli sebagai cincin couple itu untuk di pakaikan di jari mungil Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo tidak tahu bahwa member-member lain sudah bersiap untuk memberikan kejutan yang semua barang-barang kejutan itu disiapkan oleh Jongin.

Ada suara menginterupsi, _hana dul set_ …

"Saengil chukkae hamnida. Saengil chukkae hamnida. Saengil chukkae uri Kyungsoo. Saengil chukkae hamnida." suara kesembilan member—termasuk Jongin menyanyikan lagu 'Selamat Ulang Tahun' itu untuk Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo terkesiap. Dia terkejut. Dia terharu lagi. Dia terisak. "Terimakasih teman-teman."

Tangan Jongin bergerak menghapus air mata Kyungsoo yang bergerak sangat indah. "Kyung, uljima. Ini hari ulang tahunmu, kau harusnya senang. Semua member pulang untuk merayakan ulang tahunmu. Bersamamu. Uljima baby~ uljima."

Kyungsoo tersenyum mendengar ucapan Jongin, dia seperti tersihir dengan ucapan menenangkan Jongin. "Nah, Kyung~ sekarang tiup lilin ini. Dan jangan lupa _make a wish_." kata Chanyeol.

"Kue yang sangat cantik. Baiklah~ aku akan meniup lilin ini dan membuat harapanku." kata Kyungsoo bersemangat. Setelah mengucapkan harapan dan meniup lilinnya, Kyungsoo segera memotong kue itu dan memberikannya pada Jongin.

"Terimakasih baby." Kyungsoo senang dan memeluk Jongin dengan erat. "Aku tahu, kue itu pasti kau kan yang mendesain-nya. Itu cantik."

"Ya. Kue itu memang cantik, tapi kau jauh lebih cantik daripada kue itu." Mendadak Kyungsoo memerah karena gombalan Jongin barusan.

"Ish … kau ngegombal lagi." kata Kyungsoo. "Tunggu sebentar." Tiba-tiba Jongin melepas pelukannya dengan Kyungsoo dan mengambil _box _dengan pita putih diatasnya serta sebuket bunga mawar putih yang di belinya tadi.

"Apa itu?" tanya Kyungsoo. "Bukalah. Dan bunga ini untukmu." jawab Jongin.

Kyungsoo mencium pipi Jongin sekilas dan menerima sebuket bunga mawar putih itu. "Terimakasih bunganya." Selanjutnya, di bukanya _box _itu oleh Kyungsoo, dan di dalamnya terdapat kue cantik lain yang mampu membuat Kyungsoo terharu pada tulisan di atas kue itu.

"Ini … kue lagi … dengan tulisan …" Kyungsoo tidak bisa melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Happy Anniversary, baby. Selamanya aku akan jadi milikmu. Dan kau akan menjadi milikku. Semua ini hadiah untukmu. Aku juga sudah membeli barang couple yang akan kita pakai berdua saat menghabiskan waktu bersama … termasuk cincin yang kau pakai itu." tunjuk Jongin pada cincin yang melingkar di jari mungil Kyungsoo.

"Gomawo Jongin. Aku sangat bahagia menjadi milikmu dan aku sangat bahagia menjadi namjachingumu. Saranghae Jongin, nae sarang, nae namjachingu."

"Nado, saranghae baby Kyung." Setelah kalimat pendek tersebut. Mereka berdua menautkan bibir mereka sebagai lambang cinta dan kasih sayang mereka.

**-The End-**

**©Ha Ni Oh**

**Mind to review? Silahkan~**

.

.

**A/N :**

Hai semuanya. Saya datang lagi membawa ff baru. Dan ini ff pertama saya tentang **KAISOO**. Siapa yang **KAISOO** shipper? Siapa yang biasnya **Kai**? SAYA! #ga tanya.

Oh iya, sebelumnya saya sudah membuat ff yang judulnya "Everlasting Couple", tapi saya masih meng-hiatuskan ff itu, karena masih sibuk UAS.

Tapi karena kebetulan kemarin ulang tahunnya Kyungsoo, dan hari ini anniv-nya **KAISOO**, pada akhirnya saya memutuskan membuat ff ini. Eh, besok ulang tahunnya Jongin ding, wkwk~

Untuk itu, bagi yang suka, bagi yang biasnya **Kyungsoo**, bagi yang biasnya **Kai**, bagi **KAISOO** shipper, jangan lupa review-nya di ff ini.

Tenang saja, berupa kritik dan saran tidak apa-apa kok. Soalnya saya ga jahat ^^ Terimakasih. Dan selamat membaca semuanya~

**Salam X.O.X.O **


End file.
